Grand Theft Pittsburgh
Grand Theft Pittsburgh is a 2018 HD open world action-adventure, third person shooter developed by Rockstar International, Nintendo and published by Mesh Games. But it is not part of the Grand Theft Auto series, the game took place in Pittsburgh and in 2019. Set to be released in October 11, 2018 for the Newer Nintendo 3DS, Android, PC & Nintendo Switch. The protagonist is called '''Hanna Norton '''has a light blue sweater, black jeans and purple sneakers. Dave Norton now becomes Hanna Norton's uncle, Hanna Norton is 28 years old. Storyline, Plot & Ending There are 65 missions in this game. Gameplay The gameplay's footage has taken from Grand Theft Auto V. You play as Hanna Norton as she moves, you may now enter your all safehouses that you purchased, customized cars, enter police station, hospitals, libraries, fast-food restaurant, bowling and Ross Park Mall, you may also purchase clothing to customize Hanna Norton. Characters * Hanna Norton (playable character) * Dave Norton * Franklin Clinton * Wade Hebert * Britney Holloway * Kendl Johnson (antagonist) * Woozie (antagonist) * Claude Harper * Denise Clinton (antagonist) * Huang Lee * Vlora Alexander Vehicles * M1281 CCWC US Army 'Strike Gun' * Valanx 'Yorkader' * 2008 AM General M928 Truck US Army 'Barracks' * 2015 Freightliner M2 Flatbed 'Flatbed' * 2008 Freightliner M2 Water Tanker 'Tanker' * 2017 BMW 7 G11 'Sentinel' * 2006 Chevrolet Suburban 'Granger' * 1981 Buick Regal NASCAR 'Horting Racer' * 1991 Chevrolet Caprice 'Nebraska' * 1996 Chevrolet Impala SS 'Premier' * 1975 Buick Riviera 'Idaho' * 1975 Cadillac Eldorado 'Esperanto' * 2002 Hummer H2 'Patriot' * 1987 Cadillac Sedan DeVille Stretched Limousine 'Love Fist' * H-92 Superhawk 'Stormhawk' * Bell 206 'Maverick' * Bell UH-1Y Venom 'Valkyrie' * Bell Model 47 "Sioux" 'Sea Sparrow' * Airbus Helicopters H160 'Volatus' * Boeing-Sikrosky RAH-66 Comanche 'Akula' * V-22 Osprey 'Avenger' * F-16C Fighting Falcon 'P-996 LAZER' * 2015 Ford Excrusion 'Voltmaster' * 2013 Chevrolet Impala 'Merit' * 2002 Hummer H2 Stertch Limousine 'Stretch' * 2013 Chevrolet Impala Pittsburg Taxi 'Taxi' * 2013 Chevrolet Impala Pittsburgh Taxi 'Impala Taxi' * 2013 Chevrolet Impala Pittsburgh Taxi 'Zebra Cab' * 2010 Ford F150 'Walton' * 1985 Chevrolet Astro 'Moonbeam' * 1980 Ferrari 308 'Charlotte' * 1983 Chevrolet Blazer Mk.II 'Rancher' * 2007 Chevrolet Silverado 'Tucson' * 2018 Ford Expedition 'Landstalker' * 1984 Chevrolet Corvette C4 'Banshee' * 1983 Chevrolet Monte Carlo NASCAR Mk.IV 'Horting Racer 2' * Chevrolet S-10 Blazer 2 Door 'Sandking' * 2006 Ford E150 'Van Express' * Chevrolet Step Van 'Mr. Whoopee' * 2013 Chevrolet Impala Unmarked 'Unmarked Cruiser' * 2018 Ford Expedition Unmarked 'FBI Landstalker' * 1982 Chrysler New York Fifth Avenue 'Greenwood' * Clark CT 'Baggage Handler' * 2016 Ford F650 'Guardian' * Club Car DS 'Caddy' * 1981 De Lorean DMC-12 'Deluxo' * 1962 Dodge Custom 880 'Blooding Banger' * 1962 Dodge Custom 880 'Oceanic' * 1961 Dodge Polara 'Blooding Banger' * 1961 Dodge Polara 'Glendale' * 1986 Dodge Ram Van 'Burrito' * 1986 Dodge Ram Van 'Gang Burrito' * 1979 Dodge Tradesman 'Pony' * 2006 Ford E150 'Top Fun' * 2017 Porsche 911 'Bowser' * 1984 Ferrari Testarossa 'Cheetah' * M1281 CCWC Pittsburgh Police - Gang Task Force 'Police Stinger' * 1993 Brute Stockade Pittsburgh EMS 'Ambulance' * 2015 Freightliner M2 Box Truck 'Box Truck' * 2015 Freightliner M2 Box Truck 'Walmart Express' * 1986 Ford F350 Box Truck 'Benson' * 2009 Kenworth T800 Garbage Truck 'Trashmaster' * 2015 Kenworth T800 Dump Truck 'Dumpmaster' * 2002 Freightliner M2 Tow Truck 'Tow Truck' * 1998 Ford L8000 Box Truck 'Yankee' * 2013 Chevrolet Impala Pittsburgh Police 'Police Cruiser' * 2016 Dodge Charger Pittsburgh Police 'Police Patrol' * 2018 Ford Expedition Pittsburgh Police 'Police SUV' * 2018 Ford Expedition Pittsburgh Taxi "Taxi SUV" * 1994 Ford Ranger XL 'Bobcat' * 2016 Kenworth T800 Hazmat Truck SWAT Police 'SWAT Truck' * 2012 Kenworth T800 Car Hauler 'Packer' * 2012 Kenworth T800 Tow Truck 'Tow Truck' * Grumman-Olson Kurbmaster 'Boxville' * Harley-Davidson FXST Softail 'Angel' * Harley-Davidson FXST Softail 'Freeway' * Honda CBR 600 'PCJ-600' * 1994 Honda CR-X 'Blista Compact' * 2015 Ford F650 Armored 'Securicar' * 2015 Freightliner M2 Bus 'Bus' * 1987 Jeep Wrangler 'Mesa Grande' * Lamborghini Diablo GT 'Infernus' * Lamborghini Huracan 2018 'Shulk' * Dragoon 300 Pittsburgh Police SWAT 'SWAT Tank' * 1984 Lincoln Continental 'Washington' * XM1296 Stryker US Army 'Behemoth' * Orion VI Bus 'Coach' * 1977 Mercedes-Benz 'Admiral' * 1977 Mercury Cougar 'Virgo' * 1949 Mercury Coupe 'Hermes' * Meyers Manx 'BF Injection' * 1970 Oldsmobile 442 'Stallion' * 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme 'Sabre' * 2018 Kenworth T800 Semi Truck 'Ghoulrunner' * 1984 Piaggio Vespa 'Faggio' * 2006 Chevrolet Suburban 'Pizza Girl' * 1981 Plymouth Reliant K 'Manana' * 1979 Pontaic Firebird Trans Am 'Phoenix' * 1983 Pontaic Parisienne Safari 'Regina' * Porsche 911 Targa 'Comet' * 2016 Ford F650 Fire Truck 'Fire Truck' * Suzuki RM 125 'Sanchez' * 2018 Chevrolet Bolt EV 'Stockton' * 2018 Porsche Macan 'Ultron' Weapons * Fist * Baseball Bat * Golf Club * Chainsaw * M26 Grenade * C4 * M84 Flashbang * SIG Sauer P320 * M45A1 CQBP * Desert Eagle * SPAS-12 * M1014 * G18 * M10A1 SMG * MP5SD1 * FN P90 * UMP.45 * M11 Extended Mags SMG * AK-12 * M6A1 * Colt CM901 * REC7 * G36C * XM8 * PSG-1 Sniper * M25 SWS * Flamethrower * XM8 LMG * M249 SAW * M134 Minigun * M202 FLASH * M72A2 LAW * Camera Clothing -These are the clothing that you purchased are: torso, legs, shoes, watches, chains, shades and hats. * Binco * Pittsburg Steelhawk * Sub Urban * ProLaps * Zip * Victim Radio Stations * Pittsburg FM * Wildstyle * Flash FM * K-Chat * Fever 105 * V-Rock * Radio Espantoso * Wave 103 * Calgary, Canada FM Playable Character Hanna Norton Category:2018 video games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Open World Games Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Mesh Games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Newer Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Android Games